It's Complicated
by XHatGirlX
Summary: Fang breaks it off with Max because hes to afraid of falling in love.  Max is keeping her feelings about Fang hidden.  Does she still love him or No?  Will they get back together or will Sam and Lissa get in their way. Fax Co-written with Sapphire9941
1. Break Ups

**So me and sapphire9941 are co-writing this story and yeah so Sierra156 is going to be our amazing Beta reader but she hasnt gotten this chapter yet so it might have lotsa mistakes! and my _brother _Fang will give us the disclaimer.**

**Fang: Why me?**

**Sierra(p.s. im sierra #1 and Sierra156 is Sierra#2 *cough cough*)#1:Because your my brother!**

**Fang:Ugh your sooo mean!**

**Sierra#1: Shut up and do the disclaimer before I castrate you! **

**Fang: These really mean- OW dont kick me! *whispering*Im not saying that!**

**Sierra#1: Say it!**

**Fang: ugh fine... These awesome amazing people sadly dont own Maximum Ride, because Max and Me would Still be together and...**

**Sierra#1: SAY IT!**

**Fang: and im a fluffy unicorn... im leaving!**

**Sierra#1: dont cut yourself emoboy!**

**Fang: IM NOT EMO! *stomps Off***

**Sierra#1: Wells heres the story and Sierra#2 you have any and all rights to add whatever you want to the story and authors notes plus you can borrow Fang whenever you want!**

"Why do you make me wear this crap?" I asked Ella as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Because it makes you look great! Its not even that much so stop whining"

"Whatever, he told me he had something important to tell me" I said trying on different earrings. "maybe he might finally tell me he loves me!"

And this is where I'm going to stop. 'Cause just what I said right there, the 'He might finally tell me he loves me!' was _way_ off. Not even close. Let me just cut to the part when he tell me his…big news.

**Line BREAK OHH YEAH! WHAT WHAT!**

"Max! Why don't sit down right here." Fang said with a small smile. He pulled out a chair from the table. I smiled brightly at him and sat down.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked casually, taking a sip of water.

"Umm, I don't really know how to say this…" He said quietly. Okay, Max, get ready. He's going to say it! He's really going to say it!

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" I asked, edging him to speak more.

"So here's the thing…You're a great girl. You're very beautiful, smart, funny, and just…just a great girl." He said with a sad smile…wait wait, sad? He should not be sad when he tells me he loves me!

"And you're a great guy too, Fang!" I said uncertainly. Why is in hell is he _sad_?

"But, I think we should see other people…"

"I lo-wait, what?" I screeched, a look of horror on my face.

"Shh!" Fang said, taking my hand as he looked around.

"And why, Fang, would you want to break up with me!" I yelled as I stood up. People were glancing at me but like I give fucking shit!

"Max, come on, you're making a scene," he murmured.

"You really think I give a damn if I make a scene! Just tell me why the fucking hell you're breaking up with me!" I screamed.

"Max, I just don't think were very…compatible for each other," Fang said quietly, looking down.

"Compatible! COMPATIBLE? Why do you think we're not fucking compatible?"

"Look, can we talk about this somewhere more…private?"

"Why! Cause you're embarrassed to be with me, is that it?"

"What? No, no that's not it!"

"Maybe that's why you've been acting so weird. What? Am I just not pretty enough to be your girlfriend? Well I am _so_ sorry I don't dress like a slut like Lissa."

"NO! It's not how you dress, I love the way you dress!"

"Oh? So why are you breaking up with me?"

"I just...I just don't feel the same when we started dating," he murmured.

"Oh…" I said, looking down at my hands. How can he not like me anymore? Does he not feel like every time we see each other was like the first time we met, like me?

"Well, I guess I'll just go, see you around" as I hurried out of the restaurant, I pulled my coat closer. Tears pricking the back of my eyes, no, I will not cry over a boy, the fierce Maximum Ride will not cry over a boy. I kept telling myself this, the tears came anyway.

"Max!" I heard the faint call. I kept walking.

"Max!" the voice called out again. This time it was closer. I ignored it again.

"MAX! WAIT!" the voice called out really close this time. I started to run, knowing who it was. Tears streaked down my cheeks, most likely ruining my make-up and making it run.

"Max!" said the voice right behind me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"At least let me give you a ride home. It's snowing out! I don't want you to freeze" Fang said. Not trusting my voice, I nodded my head, casting my gaze on the ground. I hope he couldn't see my face.

"Come on, my cars over here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the restaurant. Usually when we walk and there's a silence, it's very comfortable. But today, it was just plan awkward. I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes, but they kept on coming. "Max…are you okay?" Fang said as he looked at me. I didn't realize that we were at his car until I heard the _beep beep_ when he unlocked his car.

"Yeah, just peachy" I said sarcastically, managing to make my voice sound normal and not stuffy. I felt Fang's fingers brush off the hair in front of my eyes. He grasped my chin lightly and pulled my head up, so my eyes met his. His eyes widened a tiny bit when he saw my tears.

"Max, I'm sorry. We can still be friends, right?" He asked with a small smile. What the hell? When a guy says 'we can still be friends' after a break up is like your mom tells you your dog died but you can keep the bones.

"Yeah, of course," I said, forcing a smile. My anger was growing with everything that's happened today. He opened the passengers' door for me and waved his hand elegantly towards the open door. I rolled my eyes and stiffly got in his black Pontiac Firebird. The car ride home was awkward and quiet. I kept on catching him glancing at me at the corner of my eyes. Half way through the ride, he turned on the radio. The song I Walk Alone by Green Day came on. What a perfect song for this situation… He quickly turned off the radio and murmured something that resembled 'Why me?'

He drove through the swirling snowflakes. It was really awkward until we pulled up to my house. I grabbed my bag and opened the door, but before I could get up Fang reached his arm in front of me and pulled the door shut. I was already really angry with him and I just wanted to explode. I'm pretty sure anything would set me off right now.

"Max, I… I'm really sorry about before it's just… I don't know!" he said frustrated. That was it. I just exploded.

"Well when you figure out your priorities, _don't _come and find me. I'm done with you!" I said with malice. With that I pushed open the door, got out and slammed the door. I ran into the house with tears in my eyes. I slid down the door frame thinking something along the lines of '_why is it every time I get close to a guy he breaks up with me'. _I defiantly wiped the tears away from my stinging cheeks and knew that this was my last break-up.

Maximum Ride doesn't need a guy in her life.

_**LINE BREAK! WHAT WHAT! Ima gangsta line break! Yo yo! Lol fail courtesy of Tri-Sierra-Tops**_

**FPOV**

God I'm so stupid! Why did I break up with her? I can't believe I broke up with the love of my life! I'm such a wimp! Every time I get close to a girl I push her away.

**So yeah you dont have to review im going to TRY to update but yeah! Cheers for our beta reader and Sapphire9941! alright bye peoples!**


	2. Memories

**Sierra#1: You guys should be soo Happy i made two chapters in one day well actually considering its 3 am thats two days *sigh* well this is going to be short and sweet! p.s. i take that last statement back its kind of long. OHH FANG!**

**Fang: You own nothing! Get owned!**

**Sierra#1: hey dont talk to your sister like that! GET IN THE CORNER RIGHT NOW MISTER!**

**Fang: b-**

**Sierra#1: NOW!**

**Fang:slinks off to dirty corner and starts to cry.**

**Sierra#1: My job is done!**

I slammed my door as hard as I could and jumped on my bed, rubbing my eyes like crazy. I can't believe Fang would break up with me! Everyone always told us that we would last a long time. We haven't had any problems in our relationship at all. Everyone always says that we were the perfect couple. We were so good for each other; I was usually the only girl he talks to. Well besides Sierra, Fang's sister. I turned my iHome on and Pain by Three Days Grace turned on. What a great song for how I'm feeling, right now. Four months ago, Fang asked me out. I was over at his house, hanging out with Sierra and Julia. Fang was hanging out with Iggy, who was Julia's current boyfriend.

***Flashback***

"_Hey Sierra, Julia," I said throwing my backpack in the corner where Julia's backpack was settled._

"_Hey Max," Julia and Sierra said simultaneously as they jumped on the couch. They both started laughing._

"_Weirdo's," Fang, Sierra's older brother said. Sierra stuck her tongue out at him. Fang ruffled her purple streaked hair. Fang was actually pretty hot…wait, get your head out of the gutter Max!_

"_Hey Fang," I said with a little wave._

"_Yo," Fang said with a nod._

"_Yo, Fang! Can I chill at here a little longer? My annoying cousins are coming over and I do not want to be stuck in another dress up game," Iggy said as he walked down the stairs. Julia automatically smiled._

"_Hey, Iggy!" She said happily._

"_Hi, Julia. You look good today," Iggy smiled and winked._

"_Heehee thanks." Julia blushed._

"_No problem," Iggy said as they stared at each other. They've been crushing on each other since last year. It's actually quite funny to watch. _

"_Yeah, you can," Fang said._

"_I can what?" Iggy said, still staring at Julia. We all just rolled our eyes._

_After Julia and Iggy snapped out of there stare fest, we went to the kitchen and Sierra got everyone a cheese stick. As I looked around the room, I saw that everyone had a different way of eating there cheese stick. Julia and I took strips of cheese off and ate that separately. Sierra took off the smallest chunks and ate them. Fang shoved maybe half the thing in his mouth. Iggy, well he wasn't really eating it. He was hitting us randomly with it._

"_Sierra! That's not how you eat a cheese stick, you do this!" And with that Fang shoved the other half in his mouth._

"_No, that just makes you a pig," Sierra said, rolling her eyes. Iggy opened his mouth, about to say something but I cut him off._

"_Shut up, stupid."_

"_I didn't even say anything stupid!"_

"_But you were going to."_

"…_No I wasn't…"_

_"Yes you were and I know it! Half the things that come out of your mouth are stupid so don't even deny it!" I said with a smirk._

_"Well... that doesn't mean... I don't...ugh!" Iggy stuttered and stomped off muttering and I caught the words Max, push, cliff, and hungry sharks. Soon after that Fang followed Iggy upstairs._

_Sierra, Julia and I ran up to Sierra's room and hung out there. After a while I got a little thirsty._

"_I'm gonna get a glass of water," I said, getting up from the floor._

"'_Kay, can you get me a soda while you're down there?" Julia said, not looking up from her phone_

"_Yeah, sure." I said._

"_What and I go thirsty?" Sierra said._

"_Yeah you do!" I said and left. I ran down the stairs and entered the kitchen. When I opened the cabinet that holds the glasses, I heard someone walk in._

"_Hey there" Fang murmured._

"_Hey" I said, opening the fridge grabbing the Fanta, which is Julia's favorite soda. First I went to turn on the tap and got some water then I went to pour Julia's soda. Halfway my hand slipped and the glass tumbled through the air where it hit the floor and shattered into pieces. Meanwhile soda spilt everywhere. I picked up the soda before I felt a surge of pain through my hand. All the soda was spilled onto the counter and a shard of glass was sticking out of my palm_

"_Oh, shit! I am so sorry!" I said opening the drawer with the tweezers in it._

"_Here let me help you with that" Fang's deep voice said behind me. He took out the tweezers and a band aid, and held my hand firm in his. I felt sparks tingling up and down my arm. "This is going to hurt for just a second…maybe two." He then steadied the tweezers in his hand and got hold of the shard of glass. I watched carefully as he pulled, very hard. It didnt hurt at all so I grabbed the band aid from him and put it on._

_He grabbed two dishtowels, giving one to me, and we started to clean up the soda. I was zoning out, thinking about when I went upstairs and confessed that Julia and Sierra would laugh at me when me and Fang's hands met. I looked up and I was about to say sorry, but saw that he was staring at me. I stared into his onyx eyes, his gaze captivating me. I couldn't control my actions but it felt like he was compelling me to lean in. We were both leaning in, and my nose could almost touch his nose when I heard someone come downstairs. I quickly pulled away and went back to cleaning up the soda, careful to avoid Fang's awaiting gaze._

"_Hey Max, Fang, I just came down to get a drink since _someone_ wouldn't get me one!" Sierra said accusingly, not noticing my cut. I chuckled and finished up cleaning up the soda._

"_Umm, thanks Fang, for helping me," I mumbled toward his way._

"_Yeah, yeah. No problem," he mumbled back. There was a slight awkward silence that fell between all of us._

"_Well…isn't this a bit awkward…I'm going to go back upstairs now," Sierra said slowly, grabbing a can of soda and ran off to her room. I grabbed the Fanta and got out a new glass. I felt Fang staring at me so intensely; it was almost burning a hole in the back of my head. _

"_Yes Fang?"I asked, trying very hard not to look at him._

"_Huh? Oh, uh, nothing…"_

"_Ummm, okay…?" I was about to leave with my water and Julia's soda, but Fang grabbed my arm. I looked up into his eyes and raised one eyebrow._

"_No wait, there is something I wanted to say…So, I was sort of wondering…no wait never mind." Fang stuttered. _

"_No, what is it?"_

"_Uhh, I was just wondering if you'd like to…" He mumbled the rest into his hand._

"_What was that?"_

"_Would you want to, ah, go somewhere with me?" he said, hope gleaming in his eyes._

"_Like a date?" I asked._

"_Um yeah" he said rubbing his neck._

"_Sure, I'd like that" I said, wait, should I? It might ruin my relationship with Sierra or even Fang._

"_Great!" Fang said._

***End Flashback***

Those were the good days, I really miss the days when we first got together.


End file.
